You Belong To Me
by Shirogane-Aesc
Summary: Credence Barebones makes a deal, he gets Newt Scamander, and he won't kill everyone, it's simple, really.


Spells.

Spells being shot. Not back and forth as you would expect in a normal battle, no, this was extremely one sided, and not in the advantage of the side that was currently shooting off spells with no hesitancy at all (Which was stupid, considering what they were firing at). Colors of all hues sped off towards an ominous black mass.

They were hurting it, hurting Credence who _was_ the obscurus. Credence who had had so much pain in his life and didn't need any more.

Newt had to stop it, he could stop it, and so with the naivety that is unique to him he ran in front of the spells. The obscurial paused, there had been wracking pain, big colorful lights hitting and exploding, trying to rip apart, and now there was a wizard in front of and no more pain.

Obscurus studied the wizard, and Credence studied the wizard as well. Fluffy brown hair, a stylish blue coat, wand moving skillfully and expending awing amounts of energy and magic to protect him, Credence, the obscurial, and then a spell got through the almost impenetrable barrier, striking the wizard with a sickening crack, it was only to be expected of course, even with the wizards surprising amount of power, about 23 wizards shooting off spells at all angles and more joining in every moment is bound to get through, to break, destroy. And that's just what the obscurial intended to do to the wizards hurting HIS! Yes, the tremendously powerful and innocent wizard was going to belong to the Obscurials, was Credence's, and Credence would protect what was _his_.

Rampage….

Ravage…

Destruct…. Destroy…

Break….Kill….Eliminate….. ….. .. .

Credence took form. He was on his knees, as it wasn't exactly effort less for him to transform completely into and out of his Obscurus form. He crawled over the wizard who lay gasping on the floor, fear in his eyes, looking at him, Credence. But it felt different. Credence tilted his head."You are afraid of me."

"Well, I- I, ah suppose so…"

"But it's different. You don't hate me, don't want to hurt me, aren't so afraid of me that you would…. try to… stop? yes, stop what is in me that you fear."

The wizards gasped "No, Credence, never. You are… beautiful." The word beautiful was stressed with extreme amounts of meaning, emotion. He was not saying 'beautiful', that much is clear, he was saying more, so _much_ more than what was spoken aloud.

What had already been a sealed deal- Credence keeping this wizard as his own - was now locked forever, the wizard would _never,_ _ever_ escape him. And Credence would own him forever.

"You are hurt"

"You are hurt also." despite the burning fire in the obscurus's eyes -he wasn't quite sure what it was- Newt would say what was on his mind.

Credence lips turned up at the corners, but it was chilling, a frightening sort-of-smile. "Challenging me so soon?"

Newt's eyes widened, this wasn't the same person talking as a moment before where the dull voice had almost- cooed, at him. This was sinister, this was obscurus, and it was dangerous.

Little did Newt know that Credence was just as dangerous, and that there really was no difference, Credence and Obscurus were one, they had merged instead of fighting (thus Credence living past normal life of an obscurial).

Credence had been slowly crawling forwards during this whole conversation and was now directly over where Newt lay flat on his back, and their noses were mere inches apart. "What's your name?" the frightening tone was gone now, but Newt couldn't quite heave the sigh of relief he wanted too, what with the close proximity of the being that had just killed an odd 23 or so professionally trained aurors.

"Newt Scamander" he hesitated and gave a lopsided smile "pleased to make your acquaintance?"  
Credence smiled to himself, 'so cute, it makes me want to…'. he licked his lips outwardly.

"Very much so." it came out as a seductive purr, melting the smile off of the newly founded Newt's face, his mouth opening slightly so that he may take deeper breaths.

"Oh." came the ragged exhalation, along with a sinfully appetizing blush.

Just then a loud crack rang out, and then more, until they were surrounded, only then did Seraphina Picquery, the current president of the magical congress of the United States of America appear.

Credence looked up, angered at those who intruded his moment with the one named Newt Scamander. Slowly, he stood, wisps of darkness curling around his form. "President." he acknowledged. Newt attempted to stand as well but Credence turned and glared at him unwaveringly until he let himself fall back to the ground, merely staring up awkwardly at the dark night sky.

One of the wizards shot of a spell and Credence transformed instantly, letting the spell pass through to be blocked by the ring surrounding them and quickly shot off towards said wizard, turning his body to dust before he could so much as scream. He was back in the center of the circle with Newt before most even realized what had happened.

"What do you want then, Barebones?" The President questioned after a moment of silence, voice wavering only slightly, she was an admirable woman, ruthless, almost as much as himself.

"Whatever do you mean?" He spoke quickly so that his words had an edge to it that made him seem slightly mad-it would unnerve the wizards-, which he supposed he might be.

"You haven't killed us all yet, I know you could, therefore, you want something, want to make a deal. You know that if you killed us all the others would come after you, and while we all know you could deal with that just fine, it would be bothersome, wouldn't it? So tell me, just what exactly do we have that you want?"

Credence let a smile creep onto his face, he knew that the President was a smart one. "Firstly, I never want to have to interact with another magical being ever again… unless I chose to. Nothing is to approach me themselves, you can make this happen, yes?"

The President hesitantly nodded, she had expected something more demanding. "And I want Newt Scamander." The mentioned wizard took in a quick breath, as the Presidents eyes flickered to him. "I… I don't think I can do that."

Credence eyes narrowed, the pleased smile he had been wearing quickly being replaced with a frown. "Why not" he demanded, harshly.

"It's illegal, and it's even further complicated by the fact that he is a British citizen. He is also a human being."

"Hmm."Credence contemplated the situation, he would have Newt, the only variation would be on just how he got him. "Newt" he singsonged without turning from his position facing the President, "You'll come with me, right?"

Newts bottom lip trembled, he didn't know why Credence wanted him, he was so very confused.

"You will vow to me to never try to escape me?" It sounded like a question, but it wasn't.

Credence noticed the President signaling to one of the wizards near her before they popped off. "Where did he go." he demanded to know, loudly.

"He is just getting-"

The wizard came back with a worn brown suitcase and Credence quickly whisked it to him- his powers really had no limit, he could do just about anything a normal wizard could do and more.

"What is this?"  
"My creatures!" Newt shouted, sounding desperate. Finally Credence turned to him.

"Oh?" He asked, now stroking the case reverently. "Do tell me about them, hm?"

"I-" Newt choked a bit, probably upset about having his 'creatures' being brought into this. "They're my life."

Credence almost destroyed them on that basis alone. He would be Newts life. HIM!, not some creatures. But he saw them for what they were, a bargaining chip given to him to exchange for Newt's featly. He crouched down next to Newt (who was still on his back, but had propped himself up on his elbows) and placed the case just out of his reach. "Then how about this" he whispered conspiratorially even though everyone else could clearly hear him. " You will swear to never try to escape me, and I will swear to let you care for your creatures, how does that sound?"

Newt had no choice, he would do anything for his creatures. "You will also swear…" he paused "To not harm my creatures either." Credence thought it over, before nodding solemnly.

"I swear to allow Newt Scamander to care for his creatures, and to never harm his creatures on the terms that he swear to never attempt to escape me"

Tears were leaking from Newt's eyes, he wasn't sure what it would mean to be in the custody of Credence, but just the idea of making a vow terrified him. "I swear to never try to escape Credence Barebones on the terms that he allow me to care for my creatures, and never tries to harm them."

"So mote be it." Credence, Newt and Seraphina intoned simultaneously. (She was their witness)

Credence looked up, "I believe that will be all, President." He waved his hand dismissively and she took the gesture for what it was, and left, the other wizards following her immediately after.


End file.
